warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Eversor Temple
The Eversor Temple is possibly the most gruesome of the many temples that train Imperial Assassins for the Officio Assassinorum. The Eversor Assassins specialise in shock and terror tactics, instilling fear of Imperial retribution into the hearts and minds of all who hold positions of power in the Imperium of Man. Often in the employ of the Imperial Inquisition's Ordo Malleus, Eversor Assassins are used to solve the problem when the indelible taint of Chaos is believed to have spread throughout the ruling elite of an entire Imperial Adepta or planetary government. Whilst the more overt forces of the Ordo Malleus like the Grey Knights Space Marines may face the daemonic minions of a Chaos Cult or Chaos Space Marine warband on the battlefield, the Eversor will operate behind enemy lines and eradicate the infection at its source. An Eversor Assassin rarely has just a single target. His mission will be to rip the heart out of the Chaos insurgency, wreaking havoc and destruction. Such brutality ensures that the Heretics are totally cleansed and that no would-be successors may take over. The sheer terror left behind in the wake of an Eversor Assassin's onslaught ensures that none will dare to oppose the will of the Imperium again. The Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus has also been known to make use of Eversor Assassins from time to time. The Ordo Hereticus uses Eversor Assassins to eliminate the entire top echelons of Imperial Adeptas or planetary governments that are believed to have become heretical or turned against the will of the Emperor. Operations An Eversor Assassin has undergone a varied regimen of cybernetic and genetic augmentations to transform them into the ultimate killers. Additionally, the Eversor Temple has long made use of a special cocktail of combat enhancement drugs that are designed to instill a psychotic rage in its Assassins and to further enhance their physical capabilities to the point that it strains even their enhanced physiologies. As a result, one of the first genetic enhancements made to an Eversor Assassin is to strengthen their immune systems beyond the human norm so that they can survive the sheer toxicity of the combat drugs they are constantly infused with. Unfortunately, these drugs are also usually highly addictive and if the infusions are stopped, the Eversor Assassin will likely die from the agonising withdrawal symptoms. Additionally, the drugs will also dramatically shorten the Assassin's lifespan if he was allowed to remain conscious continually. To deal with these difficulties, all Eversor Assassins are kept in cryo-suspension at all times between missions, and are only revived once they are needed for their next assignment. Eversor Assassins are kept in cryo-statsis aboard very special, and very secret starships and space stations that are placed all across the Imperium in highly-secure locations and kept on constant alert. Only when a direct order is received from the High Lords of Terra through the Grand Master of Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum that provides a new assignment for an Eversor Assassin are the Temple's operatives awakened. Once a mission has been assigned, an Eversor Assassin is transferred from his cryogenic crypt into a specially-designed one-man Drop Pod. The Assassin remains in stasis this entire time, while direct cybernetic neurolinks within the pod feed all of the relevant mission details directly into his neural cortex. When the Temple's starship has come out of the Warp near the target planet, the Drop Pod's fully-automated systems begin to awaken the Assassin from stasis and to prepare his body with the necessary suite of combat drugs that best fit the mission profile. By the time the Drop Pod reaches the surface of the target world, the Eversor Assassin has been fully awakened and equipped to carry out the operation. Due to the use of cryo-suspension to keep its Assassins alive, an Eversor Temple Assassin usually has no idea how much time has passed in the galaxy since he or she was last awakened to perform a mission, which could be a few decades or even centuries. For the Assassin, only moments have passed since they completed their last assignment and they emerge completely fresh and entirely focused upon carrying out their next objective, which is the only way to even begin to satiate their raging, psychotic bloodthirst. In the early days of its existence during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, when it was still known as the Eversor Clade rather than the Eversor Temple, the organisation maintained a major cryogenic iso-storage facility for its Assassins in the frigid Aktick (Arctic) northern polar region of Terra that was located deep beneath the glacial ice. The Assassins were kept in their frozen dormant state in conduits filled with super-chilled methalon gas. The facility was maintained, as the Eversor starships and space stations are at the present, by members of the Temple's staff known as technologians. In many ways an Eversor Assassin has more in common with a living bomb than with a human operative. Rather than taking out a single target like the other Officio Assassins, an Eversor Assassin is usually employed to clear a large number of targets in a short amount of time. In essence, Eversor Assassins are one-person special forces units. In fact, because of the amount of ability-enhancing drugs running through his or her body, when an Eversor Assassin is brought down and killed in combat, the drugs will react violently to the metabolic onset of death and cause the Eversor's corpse to explode, providing a final opportunity for the Assassin to kill the enemies of the Emperor. In order to act so efficiently, an Eversor Assassin is fielded with a wide variety of weapons and combat tools, including a weapon known as an Executioner Pistol that can fire neuro-toxin-coated needles as well as explosive bolts like a Bolt Pistol, powerful Melta-bombs for destroying tanks and heavy doors, and a potent chemical cocktail of drugs that gives the Assassin incredible reflexes, enhanced durability and survivability and a single-minded rage to kill his targets. History The Eversor Clade which evolved into the Eversor Temple can trace its origins back to the time of the Great Crusade in the early 31st Millennium when the Emperor's Regent and closest advisor, Malcador the Sigillite, who served as the first Grand Master of Assassins for the Imperium, first formed the Officio Assassinorum with six other individuals at Mount Vengeance who had sworn to eliminate all enemies of the Emperor by any and all means necessary, including stealth and assassination. Each of these six individuals became the founder or Director Primus of a clade of assassins that actively operated to remove threats to the Great Crusade's success when direct military operations were impractical or too costly. The Eversor Clade was created by Sire Eversor, whose clade became well-known for the brutality with which it carried out its operations. When the Horus Heresy began, the Grand Master of Assassins ordered that all the clades of the Officio form a very rare Execution Force to eliminate the Warmaster Horus before his rebellion and civil war could substantially damage the Imperium. Among the Assassins who would become a part of this force was the Eversor Clade member Garantine who had been accidentally awakened from stasis at the Eversor facility in the Aktick on Terra. In 536.M32 the then-Grand Master of Assassins Drakan Vangorich assassinated all of the sitting High Lords of Terra in an event that became known as the Beheading and then fled to an Officio Assassinorum temple. The Space Marine of the Halo Brethren, Imperial Fists and Sable Swords responded to this brazen power grab by launching a raid on the temple, where they battled a force of one hundred Eversor Assassins. Only a single Astartes survived the skill of the Assassins to bring the Emperor's justice to Vangorich. During the Taros Campaign in 998.M41 to retake the Mining World of Taros in the Segmentum Obscurus from the forces of the Tau, the Imperial forces had requested the aid of the Officio Assassinorum through the use of a priority astro-telepathic message after they discovered the location of the Tau Fire Caste's headquarters on the arid planet. The Ethereal Aun'Vre who was directing the Tau operations on Taros was located within this headquarters and his death would be a major blow to the ability of the Tau Fire Warriors to carry out combat operations. An Assassin of the Eversor Temple was tasked with the mission, which was code-named Operation Deathblow. The Assassin's transport ship Son of Jucha successfully delivered his stasis pod to the Imperial flagship Righteous Blow after evading the blockade erected by the Tau Navy around the Taros System. The Assassin was released onto Taros' surface by a Drop Pod expelled from the flagship. The Assassin successfully penetrated the Tau's hidden command centre and detonated his suicide Melta-charge, killing himself and the Ethereal as well as destroying the entire command centre. Wargear An Eversor Assassin is normally outfitted with an Executioner Pistol, a Power Weapon of his choice, usually a Power Sword and a Neuro Gauntlet. The Executoner Pistol is a combination weapon that possesses the characteristics of both a Bolt Pistol and a Needle Pistol. The Neuro Gauntlet is a glove created from a hyper-alloy that is capable of injecting truly virulent toxins into the Assassins' foes. The toxins incapacitate and cause a horrifically painful death for its victim, though the poisons have little effect on creatures of the Warp like daemons and are best used on other humans or certain xenos. The Eversor Assassin is also always equipped with a variety of powerful Melta-bombs capable of destroying armoured vehicles and destroying structures. The bombs can also be used as a suicide weapon in extreme circumstances. Sources *''Codex:Assassins (3rd Edition) *''Codex:Daemonhunters (3rd Edition), p. 16 *''Codex:Witch Hunters'' (3rd Edition), p. 21 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 142-143 *''Warhammer 40,000'' Rulebook (5th Edition), pp. 121, 124 *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow, pp. 21-24, 69-72 Category:E Category:Imperial Assassins Category:Imperium